Merciful Fate
by LauraPetry
Summary: A day of fitness leads to a day of tragedy. GE established relationship. Rated M for mild rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story has been rolling around in my mind for a while…I'm busy with school and stuff…but I will work on it when I get the chance. I just got a new computer, so the chapters I had go for Defender of Man and Of Love and Sadness are gone forever…but I'll get to them as soon as I can. REVIEWS ARE MY ANTI-DRUG….Oh…and I own nothing…NOTHING I SAY!**

"Bobby…If I have to do one more sit-up I'm going to hurl!" Eames growled at her partner who was holding her feet firmly to the mat. Goren chuckled and shook his head.

"Eames, you said you'd lose five pounds with me. So if you need to hurl in order to speed up the process, so be it." He joked, reaching up patting her knee comfortingly. Alex sat up on her elbows and glowered at him.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that you love me just as I am? No matter how big my thighs are." She chastised him with squinted eyes. Bobby looked around the large gym for anyone they knew before sitting up and putting his hands on either side of her head so he was hovering over her.

"Eames, as far as I'm concerned, you are the epitome of perfection." He whispered leaning down and kissing her on the lips, before resuming his position at her feet. "But, if I have to hear you complain about 'all of the weight' you gained over the holidays one more time…"

Alex, still recovering from the shock of their rarely used public display of affection, took a moment to respond, "Well it's okay for me to do it." She muttered pulling herself up into another sit-up, "But…you…on the other hand…are…not…the type of person who should be…crying…about their…reflection…" She stopped and fell back on the mat again holding her sides.

Goren let go of her feet and grabbed a small weight ball. He laid back beside her and put the ball between his ankles and began to do lifts with it. "You my darling, are mistaking me for yourself. Because I have never shed a tear over my Hercules-like figure." He let out a small chuckle.

"'Hercules-like'? Are you kidding me?" Alex giggled poking his side, "I doubt Hercules had bigger boobs than me."

"Alex…your niece has-" He was cut off by a sharp smack on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Alex gave him a pointed look.

"Don't play innocent…I know where you were going…" She muttered sitting up and making her way over to a treadmill that had finally opened up.

"Hey Goren! Did your partner finally take you out?" A deep voice came from behind them. Bobby turned to see Detective Andy Heath sauntering towards him. Heath was a handsome man in his mid-forties, with wavy, sandy-brown hair, bronzed skin, and a well toned body. He had always pursued Alex, hoping to score a date. But naturally the petite detective always refused. She had someone that she was much happier with.

"She's a feisty one you know." Heath continued to taunt Goren as he passed by his mat. Alex looked over her shoulder as she began to walk on the treadmill, and gave her partner a wink.

Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "You have no idea Heath." He muttered, laying back down and continuing his leg exercises.

"Hey Ally." Heath said coming up beside her treadmill, "What are you doing this Saturday?" Alex thought for a moment as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"I believe his name is Rob." She said sweetly. From behind her she could hear Bobby let out a cough.

"Oh…hot date?" Andy laughed and leaned against the handrail of her machine. "Well why don't you cancel it so you can have a taste of this?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at his macho tone. "No thanks…" She choked. She could hear Bobby laughing behind her.

"Hey shut up Goren!" Heath snapped looking at the larger detective. "It's not like she'd have anything to do with YOU!" Alex glared at him as she sped up her machine more.

"I'd have more to do with him than I would with you Heath." She growled, as she quickened her pace into a jog. "At least he knows his times-tables." Heath waved her off and began to huff off.

"Whatever…I'm done with this shi-" His voice was cut off by a loud crash. Alex stumbled back off of her treadmill, and would have hit the ground, but Goren was fast enough to jump up and catch her.

"What was that?" She gasped turning around and grasping her partners arms. Just then, there was another crash. Goren had no sooner realized what had happened before the roof collapsed on top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knock knock!**

**Who's There?**

**Laura**

**Laura who??**

**Laura doesn't own anything…**

**(Yeah I know…It's a wonder I'm not doing fanfic for stand-up.)**

Bobby woke up to see three men in biohazard suits hovering over him. He began sit up in panic, but a sharp pain shot through him as he did so.

"Relax sir, we're almost out." One of the men assured him as they maneuvered the stretcher through the debris. Bobby looked around to see that all that was left of the five-story building he had just been in was rocks and metal.

"Wh-Wha…?" He tried to speak but all that came out were guttural grunts. _Where the hell am I? What happened? Oh my god! Eames! _"Al-Alex…" He croaked reaching his hand out to one of the men.

"The female." The lead man said to the others. "Sir she's on her way to the hospital as we speak. Just remain calm."

Finally blessed sunlight graced his face. Sitting his head up slightly, Goren was shocked to discover that all that was out front of the destroyed building was a black van. _Wait a minute. Where are all the ambulances? And the squad cars? And the Fire trucks? _Before the large detective could vocalize these questions, he felt a slight prick in his left arm, before darkness descended upon him once again.

IIII

Eames was no more informed than Bobby was. All she knew was that she had never been to this hospital before. They drove for what felt like hours, when she had a broken wrist, a fractured tibia, and ribs that were in serious need of surgery. They finally arrived at a brick building that looked almost like the Junior High School she went to in Poughkeepsie. The halls were empty though. There was no art, no charts, no anything. For all she could tell, there were no other patients there either.

After the wheeled her into a small room with what was obviously a two-way mirror on the wall, Alex was finally able to survey her injuries. Her lip was split and her cheeks and throat were black and blue. She had cuts splayed across her face and arms. Her right wrist was extremely swollen, as was her left leg. She was still in her workout clothes; her once white sports bra was now dirty and bloody, and her sweat pants were torn.

"Is…Is Bobby alright?" She asked warily as one of the biohazard men placed nasal cannula to her nostrils. She could immediately feel the cold air rushing through her nose. But it didn't smell right…

"He'll be fine ma'am. He's on his way here now." The man said monotonously as he attached her to some more monitors.

"Was there…anybody else being…brought here? Heath?" She continued, but she didn't receive an answer. The man just gave her one more look over, before leaving the room. "Hey! Wait…Wait a min-minute! M-my leg h-hurts." Eames whimpered as he shut the door. "I-I can't br-breath!"

No response.

Lying her head back, trying to not think of the pain, Alex prayed that Goren was doing alright. She hoped that they were at least taking care of him.

A/N: Now I know it's not very long. But my class load right now only allows me so much time. I'm slowly coming up with the chapters as I go, so if there are any inconsistencies please let me know! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is leading to SCARY for those who are faint of heart. I don't like torture and tons of pain (I haven't even seen the SAW movies). But I'm giving myself therapy through this story! I own nothing, except the general idea, and the staff of this "hospital"…which isn't something I'm MOST proud of.**

"He seems to have sustained very little injury compared to the female."

"Well there's an obvious difference in size."

"Yes, but no matter what one's height or weight might be, having a roof collapse on them and dropping four stories is not something one could get out of this unscathed."

Goren groaned inwardly as the two voices bickered over him. _Assholes…I'm trying to sleep…wait a minute…why does everything feel so heavy? I can't move my arms…my eyes won't…open…Alex! Where's Alex?!? They said they'd bring her here! Where is she?_

"He's getting REP Dr. McCune. He must be dreaming." A young voice observed taking Bobby's pulse.

"Or he's awake." Came a wiser voice. "The sedative the gave him was mild. Detective Goren? Can you hear me?"

After a moment, Goren let out a small grunt. _I'll do anything. Just let me see Alex._ "Okay Detective, Just relax. When you wake up we'll fill you in on what's going on." Bobby felt a reassuring pat on his arm, before he heard everyone file out of the room.

_Why don't I hear any machines beeping? Shouldn't they be monitoring my heart rate? My blood pressure? What's going on?_

IIIII

A small nurse came bustling into Alex's room about an hour after they left her the first time. "How do you feel?" She asked shortly.

Alex glared at her for a moment, "My l-leg…and my sides hurt pretty bad…and my wr-wrist too…" She could feel tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. "Can I have some painkillers…Please?" She whimpered leaning back again.

"We don't have any." The nurse replied going over and fluffing Alex's pillow. The small detective stared up at her in shock.

"You…You…What?" She sputtered rubbing her side, "How could you not have any…? What the hell kind of a hospital is this?" She shouted trying to sit up, only to end up falling on her back.

The nurse gave her a small smile, before turning on heel and walking out of the room. Alex stared after he in shock and then turned towards the two-way mirror. "I…am a NYPD police officer!" She tried to shout, but it only came out raspy. "I demand…Treatment…and to-to see my partner! NOW!" She thought that she was going to receive no response, when suddenly the door swung open. A tall man, about the size of Bobby stormed in. He had a gray crew cut and a goatee, and he was wearing a lab coat.

"Alright detective." He said with, obviously, fake politeness, "Let's see to those injuries you keep moping about." He walked over and pulled the tiny woman into the sitting position but her wrists.

"Ow!" Eames cried out as he grasped her broken wrist. "Watch it!" She tried to pull away, but he grabbed tighter.

"Stay still!" He looked at her wrist before roughly dropping it. Then he moved down and pushed down on her sides. "Broken. Broken." He grumbled, before examining her leg. "Broken…you'll need surgery." He walked out into the hall and came back a moment later with a wheelchair. After picking Alex up and setting her in the chair, he pushed her out into the hall.

Eames looked around in terror as he wheeled her through the dark halls of the 'hospital'. She looked down at her swollen leg and arm and gulped. _Do I even want these people to operate on me?_ She asked herself. _If they don't have painkillers…then what could there supply of anesthetics be like? _

"Wh-where's Bobby?" She demanded softly. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine detective, now silence."

Knowing it was better to stay on their good side, Alex bit her tongue as they approached a large steal door with a keypad to the side of it. The man stepped around her and punched in a code and moved back behind her as the doors open.

A shot of cold air was all Eames felt for a moment. She had to close her eyes against the mist that flowed out of the door. When she opened them, she was shocked to see a room that appeared to have been converted from a meat locker, into an operating room. She swallowed hard and looked up at the "doctor".

"I want to be transferred to Mt. Sinai…Now!" She gritted through her teeth. "And m-my partner too! I don't kn-know who the he-hell you people think you are but…" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her side. Screaming in agony, the detective buckled over and tried her hardest to evade crying.

The doctor smirked as he removed the large syringe from between her ribs. "Shut the hell up." He muttered rolling her into the freezer and slamming the door shut.

**A/N: Okay…don't worry…I'll be posting another chapter as SOON as I can! Life is a giant** **ball of stress right now. I had an emergency operation done the other day so I have a few days off…bittersweet. REVIEW…Praises…Criticisms (which are very welcoming as long as they're not harsh. I like to know what I should work on.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I have to say, I was bummed by the lack of comments I got with the last chapter. If this story's not good, or boring could someone at least tell me? If so then this can be the last chapter. I'm working on a few other stories right now, a couple of which I'm having serious writer's block on. So if this should be one of them, I'd like to know. But I am having an interesting time with it, and I can keep it going better than the others. _

_**I don't own these people. Dick Wolf does.**_

Captain Danny Ross looked around the crowded Emergency Room frantically. It had only been an hour since he heard about the bombing on his car radio. A few hours later, while he tried to get some paperwork done before the week started, he got a message from Eames's father saying that his daughter and her partner were in building.

_"They have recovered everyone, dead or alive, from that building" _The former cop sounded frantic, _"Except Ally and Bobby." _

Immediately, The captain left One PP and made a mad dash to the scene of the bomb. The building was luckily pretty far from the other buildings in the area, so it caused minimal damage to its surroundings. But all that was left of an over fifty year old structure was dust, rocks, and metal.

"Captain Grant!" Ross called as he approached the burly head-honcho of the Recovery Unit.

"Ross! What are you doing here?" Grant demanded looking up from his clipboard. "This is a secured area!" Danny nodded and held up his hands.

"I know! I know…but I needed to come down here and see for myself that my detectives were really missing." He said quietly, as he surveyed the disaster before him. Grant sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"The…The Chief of D's told us to focus on what caused the explosion…first and foremost. Then we'll be able to investigate their disappearance." He whispered. Ross rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I know you guys have bigger fish to fry…but can't you tell me something? Anything?" He pleaded. "They're my detectives Mitch. They're two of the damn best detectives in New York. And they're missing. Something needs to be done."

After a moment's hesitation, Grant relented. "All we know is, that three different hospitals sent out four ambulances each, and that only three ambulances were reported coming into Bellevue in Manhattan."

Danny scrutinized his brother in arms face for a moment. "You're telling me that someone hijacked an ambulance?" He demanded quietly. Mitch nodded and jerked his head towards a large truck to their right.

"They also suspect some men in biohazard uniforms who were hovering in the back alley with the buses. Those men weren't supposed to be anywhere NEAR the victims, and yet, there were some seen climbing in and out of one of the ambulances."

"Why weren't they reprimanded?"

"There was too much going on to worry about protocol." Grant shrugged, "Personally, I found it strange that there were biohazard teams here as early as they were. Those guys aren't usually allowed to sift around until we're able to remove everyone that we can."

Ross contemplated his words, before giving him a brief nod and shook his hand. "Thank you Captain. I appreciate this." With that, he turned and headed towards his car. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his third best detective. "Logan! I need to see you at One PP in a half-hour!"

IIII

_My nose itches _Alex thought to herself as she slowly approached consciousness. She went to scratch it, but was stunned when she realized she couldn't mover her arms…or her shoulders, or anything below her neck. Feeling a familiar panic coarse through her, she opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in the meat locker. She could feel an oxygen mask over her mouth, which brought her some form of comfort. _At least they're not COMPLETELY primitave. _She slowly sat her head up to see the man from before focusing on something on her torso. Confused, the small detective looked down, and what she saw made her begin to shriek in terror.

Her chest was cut wide open. Right below where her heart was, there was a gaping hole. This so-called doctor was mending the hole in her lung while she was awake. He was completely ignoring her screams as continued to cut into her.

Suddenly, she became aware of a small ache coursing up her legs and arms. She looked down to see sloppy stitches on her wrist and calve. She then began to feel pure agony in her abdomen and chest. He was operating on her without any form of medication, except for the drug that was preventing her from moving.

_Help me Bobby…Please. _

IIII

Pacing his small room frantically, Bobby could feel emotional pain coursing through him. He needed to see Alex. He needed to hold her, and know that she was okay. But he was locked in.

He could hear the faint sound of someone screaming on the other side of his wall. And the fact that it sounded feminine, terrified him to no end. "LET ME OUT!" He shouted banging on the door. "I feel FINE! Let me go! This is unlawful imprisonment!" The screams next store grew louder and louder.

"ALEX?!? CAN YOU HEAR ME SWEETHEART?" He yelled once more pressing his ear to the wall as he cried. "Baby…don't be scared…" He began to murmur as he sunk down to his knees.

IIII

After coming in and out of consciousness a few times, Alex looked down to see the doctor was finally sewing up her chest, and the oxygen mask was gone. _Please let him be done…Please let him just leave me in an ally after this… _

"Happy princess?" The man snarled hovering over her and stroking her sweaty, almost frozen, hair. "All fixed."

IIII

Goren was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a metal clanking coming from next door. Scrambling clumsily to his feet, he rushed to the door and peered out the small window near the top of it.

After a moment of shuffling coming from the hall, he saw something that shattered him to the core.

Alex, looking pale, feverish, and like she was in sheer agony, was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by a man who nearly exceeded even his height. She was leaning forward and to the side, practically falling out of the chair. A nurse rushed forward and pushed her upright, eliciting a cry of pain from the small detective.

"ALEX!" Bobby screamed banging on the door once again. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER! ALEX!"

Eames turned her head weakly in his direction. He could see her blue lips forming his name. _'Bobby'_. Goren smiled weakly and continued to bang.

"That's right sweetie! I'm right here!"

The doctor turned to glare through the window before continuing to push Alex down the hall and out of sight.

"NO!" The large detective roared slamming his hand into the window, effectively shattering the glass. "BRING HER BACK! DON'T DO THIS! LET…LET H-HER G-GO!" He began to break down as he sank back down to the floor.

_What the hell did they do to her? Where are we? _The same questions, along with a thousand new ones ran through his mind as he cried into his arms. He must've been sitting there for an hour or so before the door swung open nearly hitting him.

Goren climbed to his feet again, and stepped back when he saw the man who was pushing Alex in the wheelchair. "Who the hell a-are you?" Bobby choked backing further and further away. The man gave him a sour look, before turning and going back into the hallway.

"That's none of your concern Robert. Now follow me." Goren quickly dashed behind him in the hall in hopes of being able to jump him, find Alex, and get them the hell out of there. "How do you feel?"

The man's harsh voice distracted Bobby from his planning. "M-my head hurts…and my shoulder…B-but other than that I-I think I'm okay…" He murmured looking into the rooms as they passed them, searching for his partner.

"Do you feel any dizziness?"

"A-a little…B-but that's n-not that uncommon for a-a head injury…"

The doctor turned and glowered at him, but continued walking, "You think I don't know the symptoms of a head injury detective?"

"I was just saying…"

"Silence, you'll need your strength."

Goren went to retort, but thought better of it before closing his mouth. Finally they arrived at a door similar to his, only there were bars instead of a window at the top. The man turned and smirked at Bobby.

"Do you think you'll be able to behave in here?" He queried unlocking the door and letting it swing open. The large detective dithered before entering the room. But when he saw his partner lying on the bed in the corner, he rushed forward.

"Alex!" He gasped dropping to his knees by the bed and grabbing her hand. The small woman moaned and opened her eyes. Goren was devastated to see pain still filled her chocolate orbs, even after she just woke up.

"She's recovering from some tricky operations detective." The doctor growled from behind him. "You'll have to excuse her if she's a little less then receptive of your arrival." Goren turned and stared at the man in shock.

"Wh-what operations?" He demanded not letting go of Alex's hand. "Y-you cut her open? You bastard!" He went to stand up, but the doctor held up his hand to halt him.

"Another word and I'll put you in the other room again." He warned before give him one more glare and slamming the door shut.

Once they were alone, Bobby turned to his diminutive partner. "Alex? Honey? I need you to look at me." Eames whimpered and moved her head slightly towards him, but her eyes were staring right above his own. She was having trouble focusing. "Oh god…what did they do to you?" He choked holding her head between his hands.

She was freezing. Her skin was clammy, and her lips were tinted blue. Goren slid his hands down her shoulders, to grab her hands again, but stopped when she cried out in pain.

He looked down to see stitches marring her right wrist. They were swollen, and colorful, purple, red, and blue surrounded the thick threads. Skimming his eyes down he saw that her left leg was in the same condition. But what brought the most worry into his gut, were the stitches across her chest, just below her sports bra.

Letting out a strangled sob, Bobby leaned down and kissed his lover's forehead in desperation. Whispering it, more to himself rather than to her, he repeated his earlier question, "Oh god, what did they do to you?"

_A/n: Okay, so unless I get some form of feedback, this could very well be the last chapter. I mean I could keep updating for my own enjoyment…But I write these for you guys, you know. If you can, give me SOME form of review to let me know people are reading. T'would be nice._

_Love,_

_Laura_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note to reviewers:**_

_**Deliriousdancer:**__** The surgery wasn't to major. Just an appendectomy. WOOT! Haha. Thanks though, I am recovering well. It has certainly fueled my imagination **_

_**Alliani:**__** The doctor really cut her open. I'm weird…I know. I'm just trying to keep it original. But yes…'tis real. **_

_**TrinityRB:**__** Thanks all the same for the review. And yes, some people do comment when the story's over. But, I consider comments constructive criticism, and usually I have people telling me what I'm doing right and wrong throughout my writing process, and when I don't get that it makes it difficult for me to know what to do next. I trust that people are reading, but sometimes an author needs to know for sure, to make sure they aren't sucking. I'm sure some fellow ficcers can agree with me. Thanks though! **_

_**Iluvstabler: **__**Don't worry dear; I was probably going to continue the story anyways. I was just ranting. I'm paranoid about my works. Considering I'm a new author, and that I'm not dynamite at writing, I was just needing reassurance. Thanks for reading! I'll keep it going for you. There'll be plenty of angst JUST for you!**_

_**Bloodymary2: **__**I'm still trying to see if I want any more Heath in this story. He's not dead, as far as I know…Haha. If there's a sequel or something I might have him in it. The main point of him was basically to show some interaction between our dynamic duo and some other people. **_

_**LeaveIt:**__** The Chief of D's lack of concern is due to the explosion… which I deemed to be pretty accurate given his history on the show.**_

_**To Everyone:**__** I truly apologize for having to resort to such tactics. I was just concerned when I didn't get reviews for a few days. I'll keep this story up as long as I don't get ALL bad reviews. But until then, if I don't get reviews I'll just chalk it up to you guys not having time or even feeling that it's necessary. Which is fine! But a review from time to time is always lovely! THANKS FOR READING!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Now that my book of responses is finished…I don't own anyone. I'm even turning ownership of the "doctors" over to NBC. **_

After tearing up some sheets he found under the bed, Bobby wrapped them around Alex's wrist, then her leg, and finally her chest. He then took off his sweatshirt and slipped it over her frail form.

The tiny woman, had yet to say a word as her partner tended to her. She only stared up at the roof, her eyes still glazed with pain. _She's in shock._ Goren thought to himself as he gently laid her back down, after he straightened the sweatshirt. It reached all the way down to her thighs. _At least she'll be somewhat warmer._

Pulling out another sheet, he fluffed it out and tucked it around her. "Al-Alex…I need you t-to tell me what happened. I need t-to know how bad this is." He whispered sitting beside her on the bed and stroking her hair. She turned her head slightly and slowly moved her hand to join it with his.

"N-no…no-no…" She choked. "No…"

"No what Alex?" Bobby asked leaning down and trying to make eye contact with her. "Sweetie…I know it's…It's hard. But…P-P-Please try t-to talk to me…" He was becoming desperate to snap her out of it. _I can't let her withdraw into herself any further. _

"An-An...Anes-s…the-thet…" Her breath became shallow the more she talked. But Bobby understood. He held up his and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out.

"Okay…I…Okay." _Oh god…please just let her be delirious. Please don't let this mean what I think it does. _"Try…try to stay awake…okay?…" She nodded immediately as though she already knew this.

"H-hurts…" She whimpered as sobs began to shake her weary body. "I-It h-hurts…B-B-Bob-by…"

IIII

"Captain! I just got a call from the bomb squad!" Detective Mike Logan exclaimed rushing into his captain's office. "Whoever did this was a pro. No evidence, no signature…nothing! The only reason they're even pinning it on a bomb is because of how the building collapsed."

Ross sighed as he set his phone back in the cradle. "They put me on hold…again. As many times as I talk to the man, you'd think they would give me his direct line." He growled rubbing his eyes.

"Still trying to get a hold of the Chief of D's?"

"Yeah…He has such a high interest in Goren EXCEPT for when he's in danger…selfish bastard." Mike chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Eames's dad called…again." He said, his face turning solemn. "He said that he hasn't heard from her yet…I guess he just wanted to make sure we hadn't found her yet. Could practically hear him pacing over the phone."

"Second time his daughter's gone missing in two years? I'd be anxious too." Ross reasoned picking up his phone and dialing again.

IIII

"No infection yet." The doctor announced after examining Eames. "You'd think she'd never had stitches before with the way she's carrying on."

"You cut her open without any form of medication." Bobby growled gripping his partner's hand as she tried not to cry out in the evil man's presence.

"It's the way God intended it Detective. No medicine was needed in the Old Testament."

"You're insane! God wouldn't want you torturing an innocent woman!"

"Robert I warned you before! Bite…your…tongue!" The doctor shouted standing up and storming out of the room.

"Y-you hit a n-n-nerve." Alex said with a tiny smirk. Bobby chuckled for her benefit and stretched out beside her on the bed.

"He's an idiot." He said directing his voice more at the two-way mirror, than at her. His voice turned gentler as he began to stroke her hair, "How're you feeling?" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"D-Dandy." She responded turning her head into his neck. "N-never…better." Goren smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Y-you're so br-brave…" He whispered kissing the crown of her head a few times. "I would've been a mess…I-if I…" He broke of and shook his head.

"There isn't much I co-could've d-done." Eames retorted, "I was dr-drugged…"

"Still." Bobby said proudly, "You're amazing." Alex grinned and gripped his t-shirt to abide the pain. "I wish I…I wish I kn-knew what to do…" He grumbled pulling her closer to him, being careful of her injuries.

"We'll think of something."

"Maybe the next t-time he comes in here…you…you c-could tackle him." Bobby snarked reaching up and massaging the back of her head gently.

"Y-you know I could."

"Of course-" Before he could go any further with his retort, the door swung open again. The doctor charged in and pulled Bobby into the standing position.

"Nurse Donovan's going to take you for a little walk detective." He growled pushing him towards the large woman waiting for him in the hallway.

"N-no! I-I will not leave her! Stop!" Bobby tried to push his way back into the room, but the nurses held him back as the doctor slammed the door in his face.

A/N: So it's a little short..: (… But I didn't want you guys thinking I abandoned ya'll!!! 

**Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is a very short chapter I know. But I had to get something out there! The next one will be longer; therefore it'll take me a while to get it up. So here this is. These are all property of Mr. Wolf.**_

"Where are you taking me?" Bobby demanded as the robust woman all but shoved him into the hall. "I really think that I should stay with my-"

"Shut up!" She snapped gesturing to the two men standing on either side of the double doors next door to the room they just left. The men opened the doors and pushed Goren into a dark room with a window looking in on Alex's room in it.

Bobby hurried over and looked in the window to see the man leaning over Alex and brushing his fingers over her arms. "What the hell's going on?" He asked the nurse who was just about to shut the door.

"Dr. McCune's letting you watch." She answered with a smirk, before she left him alone. All went quiet after she slammed the door. Bobby swallowed and turned back to the room.

'McCune', as she had called him, had turned Alex over onto her stomach and had removed the sweatshirt. He was now slowly cutting off her sports bra with a scalpel. _Oh god…_ Goren thought to himself as he watched the doctor lean down and lick his partner's bare back. _Please don't let this be what I think it is._

"Not so talkative when your partner's not here are you?" McCune snarled to a trembling Alex. "You two are just rejecting our care."

Alex whimpered as he cut into her back. Bobby thought that it couldn't possibly get worse, until he saw McCune pulling her shorts down. "No!" The large detective bellowed banging his fists against the glass. "Get your hands off of her!"

Alex began to squirm as McCune held her down firmly with one hand, and began to grope her with the other. "Stop it…" She cried trying to hit him, but he knocked her hand away.

"Shut up whore." He muttered leaning down and biting her shoulder. Behind the window, Bobby was alternating between pacing and banging on the glass.

"Please!" He cried pressing his forehead against the cool window, he stopped caring if he let his tears fall or not. "Just leave her alone!" But of course the doctor, of course, didn't hear him as he unzipped his pants and hovered right behind Eames on the bed.

"I've missed this Alexandra." He sneered. "You're so small…" Alex began to cry harder as he entered her slowly.

Bobby screamed as the evil man began to rape the love of his life. "NO!" He roared. "NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" He began to bang harder on the window. But it wouldn't break. Bobby started to cry as he sunk back against the wall.

He sat there for a few moments breathing heavily praying that it would end soon. Just then, he heard Alex screaming louder than before.

"B-BOB-BY…HELP…!" Her terrified voice called out to him. Not being able to stand it any longer, Bobby threw his entire weight into the window with the roar of a wild animal. If it were any other circumstance, he would have gotten a surge of satisfaction when the window shattered, but at this point, the only thing he felt was pure rage.

Practically flying through the newly formed hole, Goren charged at a startled McCune. The doctor had jumped away from Eames, thankfully, so the large detective was able to throw him back without the fear of hurting her any further.

McCune cried out as Goren threw him repeatedly into the wall with as much force as could. He could hear Alex crying behind him, and that only fueled his rage. "You lousy son of a bitch! How about I cut you open?" He began to punch the bigger man as he choked on his tears.

Finally, McCune slumped forward. His battered face sagged as he slipped into unconsciousness. After banging him against the concrete a few more times just to be safe-and also to inflict a bit more pain on the man-Bobby tossed him to the ground, and when to Eames's side.

"Alex? Are you-? Can you hear me?" The petite detective stared straight ahead in shock as he rubbed her face desperately. Growling in frustration, Goren scooped up the sweatshirt and gently pulled it over her head, and then put her shorts back on. "Stay awake okay sweetie?" Alex tried to nod, but her head only made a slight shuddering movement. But Bobby understood.

Grabbing her limp form up into his arms, he rushed out of the room, praying that he could get her out of there alive.

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Mr. Eames joins in on the investigation, as well as another face from the past. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know who owns these characters? ME! I own them! They're mine and I play with them how I choose…

…**Please don't sue me Mr. Wolf…'twas only a joke.**

"Detective, what've you got?" Ross demanded approaching Logan's desk. Mike sighed as he hung up the phone.

"All that Bellevue could give me was that the tracker they had on the bus was damaged at the site. So they don't even know what direction it went in."

"Captain Ross!" A sharp voice barked from across the squad room. Ross looked up and groaned inwardly. A very anxious man in a sweatshirt and jeans was approaching them. He had scruffy hair, and the makings of a five-o-clock shadow on his cheeks.

The captain bit back a sigh and addressed him, "Mr. Eames, I told you we'd call you." He all but growled rubbing his forehead.

"I know captain, and I apologize. I know how hard you guys are working to find Alexandra and Robert, but I think I may have a lead." His eyes were shining with desperation and hope. Ross looked at Logan who scrutinized the ex-cop sympathetically and pulled out a pen and notepad.

"What've you got sir?" He asked gesturing towards the chair next to his desk. John sighed in relief and sat down. His large hands wrung around each other as he spoke.

"A man…A doctor…from Ally's childhood." He stuttered, "He was her pediatrician. Dr…Shuyler...S-H-U-Y-L-E-R…He had an office down near the World Trade Center…Nice guy…Loved my kids. Him and Alexandra really hit it off…" He swallowed and tried to smile but failed.

"When she was hardly two, Alex contracted a bad infection in her lungs…we had to take her to a specialist…She had pneumonia every winter, she was so weak. Finally Schuyler said he'd make house calls, because we were having trouble affording the specialist on my salary. He only charged us what we would normally have paid for him. We thought it was because he was just a nice guy who loved Ally…"

"But?" Logan prompted, already having a feeling as to where this was going. John sighed and looked at the floor in shame.

"We didn't know until…much later…that he was…he was touching her…and…and…. She was just a child. She was only five when it started. She didn't understand. When she was fifteen we were going to take her baby sister Mackenzie there, and she had a panic attack. She begged us not to take her to him. After she told us what he did…we tried to press charges. But it was too late. And since no one else had brought up a complaint, they just assumed it was nothing more than a corrupt cop trying to score more money from the government."

Ross sighed and nodded. "So the bastard got away with it." He muttered looking at Logan who was finishing up a note contemplatively.

"Has he had contact with Alex lately?" He asked looking up at the older man. John shook his head and rubbed his eye.

"No thank god. But…. he did stop Mackenzie on her way to class last week. He…he tried to get her to go with him…but she grew up in a family of cops so she knew better." He snorted a bit before continuing. "He did giver this though…" He pulled out two zip lock bags with an item in each. "She was wearing her gloves when he gave them to her, and she put them in a bag as soon as she got home, so there are no prints except his on there."

Mike smiled sympathetically at the man before taking the bags. Inside one was a picture. It was Alex and Bobby outside of what appeared to be a bar. He had his hands on her shoulders and she had her nose pressed up against his nose. The detective flipped it over to see in large black letters the word 'WHORE'.

"He knew about their relationship." Logan replied handing the bag to Ross before looking at the other bag. This one held a business card. On the front it read:

Arthur L. Shuyler 

_Pediatrician, M.D._

Next to his title was a picture. The man had a square face, piercing blue eyes and black hair styled into a crew cut. On the back was a phone number, and scribbled under it, 'Call me my sweet.'

"I know he has something to do with this." John insisted rubbing his forehead. "I don't know how…but it has to be him…" Ross nodded and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's definitely something we'll look into." He assured him with a soft smile. "But right now, we need you to go home, and wait for us to call you." John nodded and stood up slowly.

"Thank you captain, detective." He walked towards the elevator and turned around once more before leaving, "Please find them Danny…" He choked, and then he was gone.

IIII

The halls were eerily empty as Bobby rushed through them. Alex lay trembling in his arms as he made his way to the front doors. He could see the night sky outside as he got closer and closer. "Hold on sweetie, hold on."

He pushed through the heavy metal doors and nearly stumbled at the rush of cold air that hit him. Holding his partner closer to him, he let his eyes adjust to the dark before the fell upon an ambulance parked half-hazardly in a patch of grass to the right. He took a couple of cautious steps towards it, before realizing it was their best bet, and then began running towards it.

Opening the back first, he placed Alex on the cot in the back and made sure it was locked securely to the floor. "Sweetie, I'm going to strap you down alright?" He whispered pushing her bangs back off of her forehead. Eames nodded shakily and closed her eyes as he buckled her in. "Stay awake Alex, just a little longer!" He kissed her forehead before climbing into the front.

He almost laughed aloud when he saw the keys were still in the ignition. _Saving me the trouble of hotwiring it._ He thought with a small semblance of gratitude. He started up the bus and backed out away from the building that had been their hell for almost two days.

IIII

Logan sighed as he hung up his phone, "Falicci can't get away." He grumbled looking up at his captain, "She's on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean, she won't be back for a couple of weeks…at least."

"Did you expect her to jet back here?" Ross muttered sitting down at the observation room table and looking at the picture again. "Did you…know…about them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mike said after a moment's hesitation, "I mean, they worked together through all hours of the night, they're on the same-weird-wavelength." Ross sighed.

"I always had a feeling…but I just kind of made it a don't ask don't tell situation." He admitted looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"That was probably for the better." Logan agreed taking a sip of his coffee and then opening a file. "Ah…I forgot to tell you, we got some surveillance photos from the gym." He handed the file to Ross.

The captain examined the black and white photos eagerly. The first few were of Goren and Eames in the gym, including a couple of them kissing and hugging. Ross coughed and shoved these particular photos towards Logan. And the last couple were of different areas of the building. "These are practically useless." He growled tossing them back down. "Their of the gym and the lobby before the explosion, there's nothing unusual, no one out of the ordinary. What's the point?"

Logan shrugged and continued to go through some of the gym's files. "None of this is useful." He agreed resting his head on his palm. "The only useful lead we have is Mr. Eames's…don't you think we should look into it?" Ross sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I know…I know. I just feel that we should look into every possible lead we have. We can't only rely on a frantic father."

"A frantic father who's also a cop. A cop with reliable evidence that was handled as such. It deserves a shot." The detective countered standing up. "You look into what you want, I'm going to look into this Shuyler character."

Before he could leave the room, the captain's voice stopped him, "You'll need someone to work with Logan. I can't go out on the field with you and leave the squad room unsupervised."

"I have someone at the FBI offices in the Bronx I can call…they kind of owe me a favor." He gave him a smirk and headed towards his desk.

IIII

Goren grunted in frustration as they hit another dead end. They had been maneuvering through the thick woods for almost an hour, and all he had achieved was getting them thoroughly lost.

"Once again, I've proven to be a…a less than reliable d-driver." He tried to joke as he backed up into a clearing so he could turn around. He heard Alex grunt a reply as he pulled back onto a dirt path. "Want to sing a song to pass the time…Alex?" He heard her grunt again. "Stay awake you hear me? Sing baby!"

The sound of faint humming came from the back, telling Goren that she was alert enough to obey his order. Swallowing a bout of gratitude, the large detective began to hum along with her.

IIII

"So Mackenzie Eames is a junior at NYU, she's got the same Eames build, only she's not as 'vertically challenged' as Alex." Logan said as he put a picture of the youngest Eames girl up on the board next to all of the other Eames children, including nieces and nephews.

"How is all of this relevant detective?" Ross sighed. After sitting through a lecture on the entire Eames clan, his patience was wearing thin.

"Because captain," Logan all but growled, "The moment this Shuyler character came in contact with this family again, all of them became possible targets. Even the mother, especially the nieces, and MOST importantly Mackenzie. He already expressed interest in the girl by asking her to go with him, we need to watch after all of them."

"Detective, all I care about as of right now, is getting Goren and Eames back safely." Ross said standing up and walking out of the observation room. Logan rolled his eyes and turned back towards the 'family tree'.

"Excuse me," A soft but firm voice stopped the captain as he headed towards his office. He turned to see a woman with dark curly hair approaching him.

"May I help you?" He asked trying to keep his exhausted voice friendly.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mike Logan."

"Are you the officer from the FBI?"

"Yes, I was told by Logan that you guys needed help on the case."

Ross scrutinized her for a moment before leading her towards the room he'd just left. "Logan!" He barked pointing at the young woman. Mike looked up and smirked.

"Barek. Good to see ya. Pull up a seat." He said gesturing towards the table. Barek ignored the offer and made her way over to the board.

"Oh good, you're making a family diagram. That'll be an effective way of keeping up with them…" She continued to examine the progress he made. Neither of them noticed Ross rolling his eyes and leaving the room yet again.

IIII

Goren nearly jumped out of the ambulance in pure joy when they made it out of the woods onto a real road. There was still a half a tank of gas in the bus, so they had plenty of time to get to a safe location. "Alex! Keep singing!" He yelled for the eighth time in twenty minutes.

The small detectives weak humming started up again as Bobby drove as fast as he could down the long stretch of road.

IIII

"You needed to see me detective." Ross said as he wandered into the observation room. Logan held up a stack of papers triumphantly.

"There have been three buildings on the outskirts of the mountains rented out to a man by the name of Lewis Shuyler. We're taking a wild guess that Arthur L. Shuyler is using his middle name in hopes of evading the cops."

Ross took the papers from Logan and looked through them carefully. "There has to be something wrong with this guy if he can't come up with a better alias." He muttered. "I'll call the D.A and issue a search warrant on all three locations."

IIII

"B-Bobby…" Eames's weak voice called out as Goren reached another fork in the road.

"What is it honey?" Bobby cooed trying to conceal his frustration. He chose to go right, but pulled off to the side so he could get up and check on his partner. Heading to the back, he could see that her skin had become even paler, and that her lips were almost navy blue.

"I'm c-c-cold…" She choked her eyes welling up. Bobby began to search the cabin frantically. Finally after opening one of the top ones, he found a stack of dark-orange wool blankets. Pulling them out, the bumbling detective wrapped them around her small shaking form.

"Better?" He said sweetly kissing her forehead over and over. Alex nodded and relaxed back onto the cot. Bobby went to stand up, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He heard Alex gasp his name right before he blacked out.

A/N: Okay so this is the most I can get into one chapter without making the story "choppy". I hope it's not too jumbled up. I didn't want to involve Mr. Eames too much in the investigation because I don't feel that a father should have to investigate what Alex and Bobby have been through. Barek is my best friend (figuratively speaking of course) and I wish that she never left. Because…that would've made life grand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I own no one. **_

"B-Bo-Bob…" Alex sputtered trying to sit up, but the straps held her down. She began to whimper as the seconds of immobility went by. The metal cabinet door where Bobby pulled the blankets out of swung ominously over her, her partner's blood still clinging to it. "B-B-Bob-by…"

IIII

"We're looking for 3076 Kinston Way." Logan said as Barek drove them down the narrow road. Tree branches smacked their windshield as they made their way through the dark forest.

"It would be more reassuring if there were actual buildings here…Let alone street

numbers…" Carolyn grumbled as she stopped to let a squirrel jump across the path. "Are you sure we were supposed to turn in here Logan?"

Mike nodded not looking up form the map he had been concentrating on for the past two hours. "Positive Barek." He muttered glancing up and scanning the trees desperately.

Carolyn was about to question him further, but gasped when she nearly hit small green power box. "Dammit." She growled slamming on the brakes and glaring at the small object blocking their path. "How the hell am I supposed to get around that?"

"By walking." Logan replied with a small sigh. "Considering this is a low voltage box, that means there must be a building of some sort somewhere around here." He was out the door and making his way towards the path by the time Carolyn was able to get out their flashlights and kits.

IIII

Officer Wendell Perkins was driving down the highway in boredom. It was his first day on road duty, and they had given him the emptiest road in the tri-state area.

"Unit Four to Six-Eight," He reported to his radio "Twenty-two is slow and I have yet to see any signs of…" He trailed off when he saw an ambulance pulled over to the side of the road. The sirens were off, but the hazard lights were blinking. "Chief, there appears to be an abandoned bus on the side of the road, about fourteen miles south of the West Bend, you want me to check it out?"

After a moment's silence on the other end his chief responded gruffly, _"10-4 Perkins, approach with caution."_

Wendell nodded to himself and pulled his squad car over right behind the ambulance. He pulled out his gun and slowly climbed out and made his way to the back of the vehicle.

"If there's someone in there, I suggest that you exit the vehicle slowly." He warned loudly before banging on the back door. When he didn't receive an answer he swung the doors open quickly and then re-aimed his gun towards the inside.

He pulled his flashlight off his belt with his free hand and shined it around. After a moment he let out a gasp and dropped his gun. "Chief! Chief! I need some buses out here! The-the two detectives from the city! They…they're here!"

IIII

"This is it." Logan announced pulling out his gun as they approached the large brick building. Carolyn followed his lead. Mike made sure she was armed before turning and pulling open the front doors.

"Shuyler! Come out with your hands up!" He yelled kicking open one of the doors as they rushed by it. "Goren! If you can here me, let me know man!"

"Alex! Bobby! We need a sign that you're here!" Barek shouted kicking open another door, just as her cell phone buzzed on her hip. "Logan keep an eye peeled!" She ordered before picking up the phone, "Barek."

Mike glanced over to see that her face faded into one of relief. "Thanks captain." She sighed hanging up and giving her partner a small smile.

"They found Goren and Eames in an abandoned Bellevue Hospital ambulance about thirty miles east of here." She reported looking around cautiously still, "She's in critical condition and he has a nasty head injury, among other things. The captain's on his way to Lenox Hill and he suggests that we hurry up and get over there to get their waking statements."

Logan nodded as he peered into a few more rooms hesitantly. "I don't think anyone's here anyways." He growled heading back towards the front door.

_**Very short I know…But I needed to get something in before you guys lost faith in me.**_

_**Don't bother correcting my police lingo…I know it's awful.**_


End file.
